danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שישה ימים, שבעה לילות
thumb|ימין|335 px גיבור פעולה הריסון פורד כוכבים בהרפתקה ללא הפסקה זה פגע בחופש חלום שהופך סיוט טרופי מצחיק. טייס מטען גס וחמור המתגורר באיים, קווין האריס (פורד) שונא תיירים ... אף על פי שהוא לא מעלה כסף מהיר מניו יורקר חד-לשון, רובין מונרו (אן היצ'ה), כשהיא נואשת במהירות טיסה לטהיטי. אבל מערכת יחסים זו, שכבר לא נרגעה, נעלמת לפתע כאשר מטוסו הישן מוכה מזג האוויר נכפה בסערה. עכשיו קווין יחד על אי נטוש, קווין רובין במהירות לגלות את כל הסכנות של גן עדן. כמו זוג זה לא תואמים מוצאים את עצמם מול סכנה בכל פעם, הנה ההזדמנות שלך להפוך את המזל שלהם לתוך שישה ימים, שבעה לינות של יותר כיף מאשר תמצא בכל חוברת נסיעות. © 1998 Touchstone תמונות מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|279px|ימין| Six Days, Seven Nights is a 1998 adventure-comedy film, directed by Ivan Reitman and starring Harrison Ford and Anne Heche. The screenplay was written by Michael Browning. It was filmed on location in Kauai, and released on June 12, 1998. העלילה תרגום אוטומטי רובין מונרו (היצ'ה]) היא עיתונאית שעובדת עבור '' דאזל , מגזין אופנה. היא מוזמנת על ידי החבר שלה פרנק (שווימר) כדי לבלות את השבוע בחופשה על האי גן עדן של [Makatea, ב אוקיאניה [דרום האוקיינוס השקט. החלק האחרון של המסע שלהם למאקאטיה נמצא במפולת רעועה דה-הוילנד קנדה DHC-2 Beaver, שאותה טס האמריקאי קווין האריס, בן העמידה, הריסון פורד. הם מלווה בחברתו של קווין ובטייס המשנה אנג'ליקה (אוברדורס]). בלילה הראשון שלהם על האי, פרנק מציע רובין, שמקבל בשמחה. ליד בר, קווין שיכור עושה מהלך על רובין, אשר היא דוחה כמו פרנק מופיע. למחרת בבוקר רובין נקראת על ידי הבוס שלה ל טהיטי כדי לפקח על אירוע אופנה. היא שוכרת את קווין כדי להטיס אותה לשם, אבל סופת רעמים מאלצת אותם להתרסק על אי נטוש. בתחילה מאמינים שהם על האי עם חצי האי בצפון, הם מטפסים על ההר כדי להשבית משואה קווין מאמין להיות שם, אבל לגלות שהם למעשה על אי אחר ללא משואה. ב Makatea, פרנק הוא אמר כי רובין קווין חסרים. הוא אנג'ליקה לעלות על מסוק כדי לחפש אותם אבל ללא הצלחה, ובכך פרנק הובילה להאמין כי ארוסתו מתה. לילה אחד, פרנק משתכר וישן עם אנג'ליקה אחרי שהיא מפתה אותו. לאחר שראתה סירה, רובין וקווין מנסים להגיע אליה, אך מגלים שהספינה נלקחת על-ידי שודדי ים (שנוהגים על ידי ניו זילנד מאורי], סמואנית ושני שחקנים מזרח אסיאתיים) G; Muecke, S (2003) תרבות ובזבוז: יצירה והשחתת ערך, רומן וליטלפילד, עמ '90 / ref > מי לגלות אותם וללכוד אותם. קווין מצליח להסיח את הפיראטים ואת שני להימלט צר על ידי קפיצה לתוך האוקיינוס ממצוק. בג'ונגל, הם מגלים מטוס יפני נטוש במלחמת העולם השנייה, שם הם במחנה למשך הלילה. הצלת חלקים ממנו, הם מצליחים להשיג שוב את המטוס של קווין ולהצליח להמריא מהאי, להתחמק מהפיראטים שוב, אשר משמידים בטעות את הסירה שלהם. קווין נפצע אבל רובין מצליח לנחות Makatea, שם ההלוויות שלהם מוחזקים. פרנק שמח מאוד לראות את רובין בחיים, אבל הוא נגעל מעצמו משינה עם אנג'ליקה ולא ביכולתו לספר לרובין על כך. רובין הולך לבית החולים שבו קווין מחלים ואומר לו את רגשותיה כלפיו, אבל הוא דוחה אותה. אחרי סיום החופשה שלהם, רובין מחליטה לטוס חזרה לניו יורק עם פרנק, אבל ב Tahiti, היא מגלה פרנק כי היא לא רוצה להתחתן. פרנק סוף סוף אומר לה שהוא ישן עם אנג'ליקה והיא מספרת לו על הרגשות שלה עבור קווין. הם מחליטים שהם לא מאוהבים והיא מחזירה לו את טבעת האירוסין. קווין יש שינוי של הלב ממהר אל שדה התעופה, אבל מאוחר מדי לעצור את המטוס. לאחר מכן הוא פוגש את רובין יורד ממטוס, לאחר שעצר את הטיסה. הוא ניגש אליה והם מתחבקים ומתנשקים. Robin Monroe (Anne Heche) is a New York journalist who works for ''Dazzle, a fashion magazine. She is invited by her boyfriend Frank (David Schwimmer) to spend a week holidaying with him on the island paradise of Makatea, in the South Pacific. The final leg of their journey to Makatea is in a dilapidated de Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver, piloted by middle-aged American Quinn Harris (Harrison Ford). They are accompanied by Quinn's girlfriend and co-pilot Angelica (Jacqueline Obradors). On their first night on the island, Frank proposes to Robin, who happily accepts. At a bar, a drunken Quinn makes a move on Robin, which she rejects as Frank appears. The next morning Robin is called away by her boss to Tahiti to supervise a fashion event. She hires Quinn to fly her there, but a thunderstorm forces them to crash-land on a deserted island. Initially believing they are on an island with a peninsula to the north, they climb a mountain to disable a beacon Quinn believes to be there, but discover they are in fact on a different island with no beacon. In Makatea, Frank is told that Robin and Quinn are missing. He and Angelica board a helicopter to search for them but with no success, thus leading Frank to believe that his fiancee is dead. One night, Frank gets drunk and sleeps with Angelica after she seduces him. After seeing a boat, Robin and Quinn try to reach it but discover that the boat is taken by pirates (played by a New Zealand Maori, a Samoan and two East Asian actors),Hawkes, G; Muecke, S (2003) Culture and Waste: The Creation and Destruction of Value, Rowman & Littlefield, p.90 who discover them and capture them. Quinn manages to distract the pirates and the two narrowly escape by jumping into the ocean from a cliff. In the jungle, they discover an abandoned World War II Japanese plane, where they camp for the night. Salvaging parts from it, they succeed in getting Quinn's plane airworthy again and manage to take off from the island, avoiding the pirates again, who accidentally destroy their own boat. Quinn is injured but Robin manages to land in Makatea, where their funerals are held. Frank is very happy to see Robin alive, but is disgusted at himself for sleeping with Angelica and not being able to tell Robin about it. Robin goes to the hospital where Quinn is recovering and tells him her feelings for him, but he rejects her. After their vacation ends, Robin decides to fly back New York with Frank, but at Tahiti, she reveals to Frank that she doesn't want to get married. Frank finally tells her he slept with Angelica and she tells him about her feelings for Quinn. They decide they are not in love and she gives him back the engagement ring. Quinn has a change of heart and rushes to the airport, but is too late to stop the plane. He then encounters Robin getting off an airplane, having stopped the flight. He walks up to her and they embrace and kiss each other. Cast * Harrison Ford as Quinn Harris * Anne Heche as Robin Monroe * David Schwimmer as Frank Martin * Jacqueline Obradors as Angelica * Temuera Morrison as Jager * Allison Janney as Marjorie * Douglas Weston as Philippe Sinclair * Cliff Curtis as Kip * Danny Trejo as Pierce * Ben Bodé as Tom Marlowe * Derek Basco as Ricky * Amy Sedaris as Robin's secretary Production The movie features stunt work with aircraft. The effects were produced without CGI assistance. The crash scene of the de Havilland Beaver was performed with a Huey Helicopter suspending the unmanned aircraft with a 200-foot cable with the engine running. Harrison Ford is a certified pilot and did his own flying in the movie, after fulfilling the insurance company's training requirements. Reception Critical response The film received generally negative reviews. The film has a rating of 36% at review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 39 reviews. It holds a score of 51 on Metacritic, based on reviews from 23 critics. Box office The film's revenue exceeded its $70 million production budget in the United States, earning $74,329,966, and with strong international sales totaling an additional $90,509,328, Six Days, Seven Nights ended its theatrical run with a worldwide total of $164,839,294. References External links * * * * * Category:1998 films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:Aviation films Category:Caravan Pictures films Category:Films directed by Ivan Reitman Category:Films set in French Polynesia Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films produced by Roger Birnbaum Category:Pirate films קטגוריה:סרטים רומנטיים קטגוריה:AMC